La Blanca Nieves que no queria vivir
by Reveire
Summary: Juvia Loxar estaba muerta, desde hacia mucho tiempo. Y a pesar de que el sol se mostró ante ella, eso no impedía que la segunda tragedia mas grande de su vida se mostrara ante ella...una que involucraría a los "siete enanitos" y a su querido Gray-sama...Ella tiene una historia que aclarar, y así es como se aclara: /Gruvia, Nalu & Gale
1. Despertar

"_pálida como la nieve…"_

Gota, gota, goteo.

…_y unos labios tan rojos como la sangre…_

¡Crash! El sonido del cristal rompiéndose.

_Con una voz cálida…_

La sangre empapa la blanca piel, tiñéndolo todo.

_Mejillas sonrojadas…_

Y las gotas de agua caen y se deslizan por el frió cristal…

_Su perfección y belleza fueron la causa de su muerte…"_

Los días de lluvia ya resultan algo aburridos ¿Verdad, Juvia-chan?

* * *

_-¡Es mi turno, mi turno!- exclamo Natsu.- ahora, debo contar mi historia…-_

* * *

He aquí Juvia Loxar, quien no habla, no se la ha visto sonreír jamás, siempre acata cualquier orden y llora en silencio cuando nadie la ve.

Ella espera al dulce príncipe, que la despertara con el beso del _amor verdadero._

¡Despiértala, despiértala! Dulce príncipe ¿no ves que ahí yace Juvia, muerta desde hace tiempo?

¡Oye, Juvia! ¿Qué haces tendida en el suelo? ¿Cómo llegaste allí?

¡Levantate, deprisa!

* * *

_(el cadáver) _Se levanto con dificultad, pero logro sentarse sobre sus rodillas.

Ella nos mira con sus ojos tan _(¿cálidos?) _fríos. Nos observa fijamente, penetrante.

-Ahora, debo aclarar mi historia…-


	2. Prologo

Entonces, se aclaro la garganta, y, colocando su mano sobre un charco de sangre, hablo:

-Pues bien, la historia de esta chica comienza de esta forma…-

.

_**La Blanca Nieves que no quería vivir: **_

_Prologo_

Nació en un día de lluvia, casi todos sus cumpleaños (a los cuales nadie fue) comenzaron con días de lluvias. Su primer noviazgo terminó en una mañana de lluvia y está segura de que moriría en una noche de esos molestos días nublados.

-Gota, gota, goteo…- canturreo mientras mojaba un trapo con agua.

Su nombre, incluso, se lo coloco su padre por el hecho de haber nacido con una tormenta fuera del hospital.

- Juvia.- llamo una voz.- esta noche saldré de viaje con mi hija ¿lo recuerdas?-

La nombrada levanto la vista y asintió con la cabeza.

Ui la miro con resignación y suspiro.

-¿Segura que no quieres venir?- dio una pequeña sonrisa para darle animo.- podrás descansar un poco de tus tareas… ¿Qué me dices?-

Juvia esta vez no la miro. Solo atino a negar con la cabeza y seguir limpiando.

Ui volvió a suspirar y se marcho.

-Gota, gota…- volvió a canturrear. Pero su voz se quebró y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

Cerró la ventana con lentitud, puesto a que había comenzado a llover con violencia, y quería evitar que el suelo se mojara.

Estiro su cabeza hacia atrás, intentando calmarse y relajarse. Cerró sus ojos queriendo _desaparecer_ de una vez. Ni siquiera los abrió al oír la puerta principal abrirse.

-Ah, Juvia.- hablo Ultear.- ¿va todo bien?-

La peli azul la miro de reojo y, al cabo de un largo silencio, asintió con la cabeza. Ultear camino hacia el refrigerador y saco una bebida.

-¿Vendrás hoy con nosotras?- le pregunto sin mirarla.

La observo desde la otra punta de la habitación. Miro al suelo y suspiro.

-Juvia prefiere quedarse aquí.-

Ultear cerró la puerta del refrigerador y la miro resignada.

-Eso es lo que respondes siempre.- negó con la cabeza.- deberías liberarte un poco ¿sabes?- dijo y se marcho.

Juvia se quedo mirando a la puerta con un rostro inexpresivo. Negó con la cabeza y se levanto dispuesta a seguir con su trabajo.

Ultear era idéntica a su madre.

* * *

Y abre los ojos sorprendido.

-Claro, y también estaban aquellos dos graciosos enanitos…-

* * *

-¡Aléjate de mí!-

-¡Tranquilízate conejita!-

El bar había quedado en un profundo silencio. La rubia había colocado ambos brazos sobre sus pechos, intentando cubrir el gran escote. Estaba totalmente sonrojada y su respiración era agitada.

-¡D-déjame de una vez, pervertido!- exclamo nuevamente y amenazo con lanzar otro plato hacia él.

Gajeel retrocedió, temiendo que aquella chica volviera a cometer otra idiotez.

-Lucy-san, voy a pedirle que controle a su cliente.- le dijo el encargado seriamente.- y va a tener que hacerlo afuera.-

-¡Pero!- protesto ella.

La miro de una manera amenazadora y ella tuvo que ceder.

Gajeel la siguió soltando un suspiro.

-Y bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Cálmate de una vez ¿quieres? Reina del cosplay…- murmuro lo último, pero Lucy lo escucho.

-¡Solo dime porque vienes todos los días a acosarme!-

Gajeel rodo los ojos molesto.

-No te acoso, idiota.- se cruzo de brazos, al igual que la rubia.- solo te observaba.-

-¡Es lo mismo!-

-No, no entiendes.- negó con la cabeza y suspiro.- vine a pedirte que me ayudes.-

Ella arqueo una ceja, confundida.

-¿Ayudarte?- se puso firme.- ¿en qué?-

El peli negro se rasco la cabeza, de manera incomoda. Miro hacia al costado unos momentos y la volvió a ver.

-Es…complicado.- le dijo.- te parecerá una idiotez…-

Se alarmo al ver como ella se giraba y se disponía a marcharse de allí.

-¡Oye, espera!- exclamo y la tomo del brazo.

-¡¿Qué?!-

Lucy se soltó del agarre y lo miro de forma desafiante.

Gajeel cerró los ojos con violencia y se inclino hacia ella, sorprendiéndola.

-Hay una chica come-libros que se está muriendo.- cerró los ojos.- ¡por favor, se su amiga!-

Lucy abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¿Qué…?-

* * *

-Pues claro, ellos también tienen una historia que aclarar…-

Medita un momento.

-Y también, aquel gracioso enanito peli rosa…-

* * *

-¡Oye, Happy!- exclamo él con mirada preocupada.- ¿en dónde estará ese gato?-

Oyó un maullido detrás de él y se giro con una mirada de alivio.

-Sabes que no puedes pasear como si nada en un cementerio.- el gato salto a sus brazos y Natsu acaricio su cabeza.- ya, ya…-

Volvió a dar media vuelta y leyó una y otra vez el nombre de la lapida.

Suspiro y luego dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vamos, Happy. Debemos ir con el idiota de Gray.- se giro dispuesto a irse y le sonrió a la lapida.- ¡Adiós, Lissana!-

* * *

-Bien ¿Qué me dices?-

Entrecerró sus ojos sobre los de él.

-¿Estás loco?- le miro de manera desafiante.- ¿de verdad piensas que te creeré?-

Gajeel chasqueo con la lengua.

-¿Por qué no me creerías?-

Lucy golpeo su cabeza indignada.

-Acabas de ofrecerte para pagar mi alquiler a cambio que sea amiga de una chica que ni siquiera conozco.- cruzo sus brazos con mirada seria.- no es normal escuchar esa clase de propuestas.-

El hombre se desespero y la tomo de los hombros con fuerza.

-¡Por favor!- le suplico.-si quieres puedes acompañarme hasta el hospital ¡pero por favor, acepta!-

La rubia se quedo muda y lo medito. Lo conocía, Gajeel Redfox había comenzado a ir cada noche a ese bar desde hacía tres meses. Rara vez se ausentaba, y casi siempre se acercaba a hablarle. Aun así, el jamás le conto sobre él y Lucy nunca se molesto en hablar sobre ella.

Lo que ella podía afirmar, era que Gajeel era, probablemente, el hombre más orgulloso y rudo del mundo.

Y ahora le rogaba de rodillas.

Lucy suspiro.

-De acuerdo, te acompañare hasta allí.- lo señalo.- ¡Pero ni se te ocurra hacer nada sospechoso sobre mí!-

El hombre soltó una risa y se contuvo de darle un gran abrazo de agradecimiento.

* * *

-Pero estará de más decir que Blanca Nieves debe ser la primera en contar la historia

¿Verdad?-

* * *

La primera vez que lo vio, lo noto como una persona que no significaría mucho en su vida. Luego, minutos después de conocerlo, intento ignorar los sentimientos que surgían dentro de ella cada vez que lo veía.

Horas más tarde, estaba segura de que el seria su príncipe. Claro que, meses más tarde, se daría cuenta de que él era todo lo contrario a un príncipe.

Porque, queridos lectores ¿es realmente el príncipe azul el símbolo del amor verdadero?

Juvia Loxar está segura de que no lo es.

Pues bien, esto es lo que habría ocurrido…

.

El silencio había reinado en la casa cuando ambas mujeres se habían marchado. Los deberes ya estaban hechos y no había nada más que hacer. Luego de mucho tiempo, Juvia se pregunto qué es lo que podría hacer con su tiempo libre.

Se quedo mirando hacia un punto indefinido con rostro inexpresivo. Cuando murmuro para sí misma:

-Juvia quiere tarta de manzanas.-

* * *

-Y aquel farsante llamado príncipe también debía contar algo muy importante…-

* * *

Mentiría si dijera que su encuentro con él fue el más romántico del mundo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había sentido confusión o molestia hacia alguien. Lo desprecio desde el momento en que lo vio, y está segura de que el también sintió lo mismo hacia ella.

Una gran tormenta se había desatado cuando Juvia volvía hacia la gran casa. Corrió lo mejor que pudo, tropezando más de tres veces en su camino, sin poder llegar "sana y salva" a la casa.

Cuando llego, se sorprendió al ver que la puerta principal estaba entreabierta. Parpadeo confundida, mas no asustada. Se asomo por la puerta, sin encontrar nada extraño, pero si un gran charco de agua en el suelo, provocado por la lluvia que había entrado gracias a la puerta abierta.

-Juvia lo limpiara más tarde.- se dijo a sí misma y cerró la puerta.

Al intentar encender el interruptor de luz en la cocina, se dio cuenta de que la electricidad se había ido, probablemente por culpa de la gran tormenta.

Suspiro.

Dejo las bolsas llenas de manzanas sobre la mesa y subió las escaleras para dirigirse al baño.

.

.

Lo primero que vio al terminar de subir las escaleras, fue una camisa y pantalones (probablemente de hombre) tirados en el suelo. La última vez que Juvia había sentido miedo y confusión, fue el día en que vio a su padre morir.

-Gota, gota, goteo…- canturreó para sí misma intentando tranquilizarse, mas no lo consiguió.

Comenzó a caminar con pasos lentos, sintiendo como su frágil cuerpo comenzaba a temblar-. Su respiración era lenta y sintió un frio mucho más agudo que el de que se siente al estar bajo una helada lluvia.

El pasillo de esa casa siempre había sido largo, pero en esos momentos le resulto eterno. La oscuridad era completa, y solo los relámpagos iluminaban de vez en cuando, dando un escenario totalmente tétrico.

Vio un zapato tirado junto a la pequeña mesita, luego de dar unos pasos más, encontró el otro asomándose bajo la alfombra.

Coloco una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo los latidos apresurados de su corazón.

Llego hasta la puerta del final del pasillo, viendo una chaqueta junto a la puerta. Y luego, oyó una voz masculina que provenía de la habitación de huéspedes.

¿Qué hacía allí? Debería estar huyendo, no exponerse ante el peligro…

Ella ya se lo imaginaba todo: abriría la puerta, el hombre saltaría sobre ella y la estamparía contra el suelo. Luego, quien sabe que cosas horribles haría con ella, pero al fin y al cabo, terminaría asesinada. Más tarde, una vez muerta, el hombre huiría sin molestarse en limpiar todo. Se imagino a Ui y Ultear llorando al ver su cadáver e incluso ya podía leer la noticia en los periódicos: _"Aparece asesinada en su propia casa…"_

Abrió la puerta sin pensarlo más y, esperando el impacto que jamás llego, vio como un hombre que estaba casi desnudo guardaba algunas cosas dentro de un armario.

Se volteo hacia ella con mirada sorprendida y luego se relajo al verla.

Ninguno dijo nada. Juvia continuaba temblando y el hombre extraño la miraba con aire despreocupado.

El hombre sonrió, Juvia abrió sus ojos como platos.

-Juvia Loxar ¿No es así?- extendió su mano hacia ella.- soy Gray Fullbuster, el sobrino de Ui.-

Otro relámpago se volvió a oír dentro de la habitación.

Así como Gray despejo las nubes y mostró el sol a Juvia, también causo el segundo desastre más grande de su vida.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**No se que me paso por la cabeza mientras escribia este fic ¡No se que obsesión tengo con los cuentos clásicos! De todos modos, hacia mucho tiempo que quería escribir un fic Gruvia. Aunque claro, tambien me centrare bastante en el Nalu y Gale...**

**Gracias a los que se molestaron en leer esta cosa y por comentar XD**

**¡Prometo que el capitulo uno tendra mucho romance y no tanto "Misterio"! **


End file.
